Comforting
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre luego del final de 5x03 "Secret's safe with me", Rick y Kate están aprendiendo a conocerse como pareja y a reconocer cuánto se necesitan. Espero que les guste!


**Se que pasó mucho tiempo y también se que prometí actualizar mis otras historias, pero mi inspiración fluye cada vez que veo un episodio nuevo y no la quiero dejar escapar. Se que se escribió mucho sobre este, sobre todo desde que Castle inmortalizó la frase "best handshake ever", pero sentí necesidad de escribir y estuve unos días sin computadora y otros estudiando... así que aquí va... espero que les guste!  
**

**Comforting**

Luego de ponerse de pie, Rick suspiró y se dio una ducha, se sentía apesadumbrado, sabía que Alexis estaría igual, pero también era consciente de que la mudanza era lo mejor para ella.

Cuando se sirvió un whisky enfundado en su bata de seda, miró su celular y se preguntó si no era tarde para llamar a Kate. Habían quedado en hablar, pero ninguno había tomado la iniciativa. Y era increíble cuánto la necesitaba en ese momento. Se sentía demasiado ridículo poder tenerla y no aprovechar la ocasión para estar con ella.

Levantó el celular y sonrió, seguramente ella no se molestaría si la llamaba. Y cuando iba a oprimir el botón para hacerlo, una llamada entró y la cara sonriente de Kate lo hizo sonreír a él también.

-Hey… - dijo suavemente y suspiró.

-Hey… ¿dormías?- le preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

-No… de hecho, estaba a punto de llamarte…- dijo él.

-Bien… tenía miedo de despertarte…- Rick sonrió, la conexión de ambos estaba intacta.

-¿Estabas ocupada?- preguntó él sonriendo solo por escucharla.

-Intentaba relajarme…- dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Ah…- dijo sólo él.

-Y se me ocurrió que tal vez podría pasar un rato… si no estás muy cansado… la verdad es que te extrañé mucho estos días y…

-Apúrate…- dijo solo él.

-¿Acaso también me extrañaste?- le preguntó en tono sexy.

-Mucho…- jadeó él- ¿cuánto tardarás?- le preguntó.

-¿Cuánto puedes esperar?

-Nada…

-Entonces abre la puerta…- dijo ella y cortó la comunicación.

Él sintió un golpe en el pecho y sonrió, era como la primera vez… cada vez que se encontraban, él sentía esa sensación de incertidumbre, esa necesidad y nerviosismo…

Abrió la puerta y la miró con los ojos brillosos de emoción. Kate sonrió y hasta se sonrojó un poco. ¿Era posible que a ella le sucediera lo mismo que a él?

Se quedaron unos segundos con sus miradas suspendidas. Habían tenido que controlarse tanto que hubiese resultado bizarro arrojarse uno en brazos del otro.

Kate dio un paso hacia adelante y él la tomó de la mano. Kate sonrió y miró ambas manos. Otra vez… pero esta vez no necesitaban darse la mano simbolizando un beso…

Kate levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Rick, acercándose un poco a él. Rick colocó una mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Y cuando la tenía a unos pocos milímetros de distancia, Rick se inclinó, miró sus labios y luego sus ojos otra vez y la besó larga y lánguidamente, testeando su aroma y saboreando cada milímetro de su boca.

Rick la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, la presión y la desesperación de los primeros besos que habían compartido se había desvanecido, aunque la pasión y la entrega eran aún mayores.

Kate levantó ambas manos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él. Rick empujó la puerta para cerrarla y la apoyó allí para seguir besándola. Se amoldó a su cuerpo y permitió que él la acariciara.

Rick suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que él la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, era ella quien lo besaba. Y se sentía increíble. No quiso caer en cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían perdido esos años. Quizás el sentimiento necesitaba afianzarse, pero era imposible que se hubieran perdido todo ese tiempo de amor y de caricias…

-Dios… me estaba muriendo por besarte…- le dijo él en el oído cuando sus bocas se separaron y ella jadeó.

-Yo también… no es que lo de las manos no me alcanzara pero…

-Si…- afirmó él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Bien… ya tengo mi beso… debería irme ahora...- dijo ella y sonrió con incomodidad.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses… quiero estar contigo… y si no quieres quedarte, podemos ir a tu casa… o a otro lado… pero no me dormiré si no te abrazo…

-Pero… tu mamá…- dijo Kate con preocupación.

-Mi madre está encerrada arriba… yo creo que si mantenemos el volumen bajo, ni siquiera se enterará…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno, pero…- dijo y miró hacia arriba.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y tomó su mano, prácticamente arrastrándola para llegar a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, miró a Kate con la ceja alzada.

-Ven aquí, detective…- dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.

Kate avanzó hacia él sin decir nada. Rick la ayudó con la chaqueta y desabotonó su camisa mientras ella lo miraba. Rick la desvistió lentamente y besando cada parte que redescubría de ella.

Kate intentó focalizar sus ojos en él, pero de vez en cuando suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie frente a él desnuda, Kate deslizó sus manos y le quitó la bata. Ya no había ninguna barrera entre ambos y él la llevó hacia la cama.

-Te extrañé mucho…- le dijo él mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

-Lo siento… yo también… pero pensé que querrías estar con Alexis…

-Es cierto y te lo agradezco… pero también te necesitaba a ti… supongo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a tenerte cerca y hace un rato me preguntaba ¿por qué no la llamo? ¿Por qué no le digo cuanto la extraño y cuánto la necesito? Ahora no tengo que darle explicaciones de por qué lo hago… así que… te necesito Kate…- dijo y exhaló aliviado.

-Me parece bien que me lo digas… creo que es muy bueno que nos tengamos uno al otro… y me hace muy feliz que me necesites, Rick… es muy importante para mi saberlo… y yo… yo también te necesito…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

Rick separó un poco la cara para mirarla y sonrió. Estuvo a punto de decirle otra vez que la amaba, pero tuvo miedo de que ella se asustara. Total, ella ya lo sabía, aunque no hubiesen hablado más del tema…

Rick se enfocó en acariciarla y en sentir sus caricias, y un buen rato más tarde, cuando se abrazaban bajo las sábanas, aún agitados, Kate hundió la nariz en su cuello y suspiró.

-Creo que lo que voy a decir no tiene nada que ver con este momento… pero… pero he querido decírtelo hace un tiempo y nunca encuentro la oportunidad, así que… es mejor ahora que nunca, ¿verdad?

-Es verdad…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Quiero que me perdones, Rick… me avergüenza haberte mentido todo este tiempo… lo que me dijiste aquel día cuando pensé que me moría fue demasiado importante y yo no supe cómo manejarlo… creo que no estaba preparada en ese momento para una relación…

-Me hace bien que lo digas, pero creo que está claro que ya te perdoné…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Es que… en ese momento… yo no estaba preparada para darte una respuesta, pero no porque no la tuviese, sino porque no quería confundirte más…

-Me estás diciendo que…- Rick sintió que se le terminaba el aire.

-Te estoy diciendo que…- dijo y se quebró, lo que sentía lo había escondido demasiado tiempo- que yo siento lo mismo, Rick… ya en ese momento lo sentía… y te agradezco haberme esperado…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo.

-Kate…- dijo él contagiado de sus lágrimas- de verdad… no tienes que decirme nada… yo siento… puedo sentirlo…

-Lo se…- dijo ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Dios… ni siquiera puedo precisar cuándo fue… ni cuándo me di cuenta… y la primera vez que me golpeó fuerte fue cuando le disparé a Coonan, no lo dudé, Rick… aunque me quedara sin nada… no podía dejar que te mate…

-Por favor, Kate… no hace falta que hables de todo eso… no quiero que te pongas triste…

-Fui demasiado egoísta todo este tiempo… solo espero que algún día pueda perdonármelo…- dijo ella.

-Ven aquí, Kate…- dijo y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo- me quedo con la parte de que sientes lo mismo… otra vez… ¿cómo es eso?

Kate lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Me harás decirlo…- dijo Kate y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Bueno, creo que es la idea de todo esto… sino, ¿qué gracia tiene?- Rick alzó la ceja.

-Eso es cierto… pero no es fácil…- dijo desde debajo de sus manos.

-Aunque si no quieres, tampoco puedo obligarte… - dijo él sonriendo y la vio asomarse.

-Es que… bueno… - dijo destapando sus ojos y sonrojada- está bien… pero cierra los ojos…

-Pero si cierro los ojos me perderé los tuyos- protestó él.

-Tampoco me puedes pedir todo…- protestó también ella.

-Sería muy cruel que me obligaras a cerrar los ojos… es como cuando hacemos el amor… yo necesito mirarte… necesito conectarme contigo, sentirte…

-No me hagas esto… por favor…- dijo Kate.

-Está bien… no te preocupes… lo dejamos para otro día…- dijo y desvió la mirada, se había ilusionado, pero la admisión de ella sobre sus sentimientos era suficiente. La esperaría, como siempre.

-No, no… espera…- dijo e inspiró profundamente, miró sus labios y luego sus ojos- te amo, Rick…- dijo y achicó los ojos, como si algo le molestara.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió aliviada.

-Hacía siglos que quería volver a escucharlo…- jadeó ella y lo besó lánguidamente.

Los besos se fueron intensificando y cuando quisieron acordar volvían a hacer el amor despacio, la exploración tomando un papel protagónico en lugar de la desesperación y la necesidad anterior…

No supieron cuando amaneció, ni tampoco les importó. Kate había arreglado para llegar un poco más tarde al trabajo, así que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. O no todo, pero eso, tampoco importaba.

Rick la apretó por enésima vez en sus brazos y suspiró. No necesitó decirle nada… ya estaba todo dicho y ambos eran felices… finalmente, juntos…

* * *

**No quiero hacer promesas que no estoy segura de poder cumplir, pero les aseguro que quiero continuar pronto con mis otras historias, lo intentaré! Gracias por seguirme!**


End file.
